


Trickster

by KayleighH2203



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominant Loki, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, trickster god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighH2203/pseuds/KayleighH2203





	Trickster

You lay in the afterglow, Loki’s arms locked around you, his fingers entwined with yours. You had been seeing him for a while now. You had been working in a café opposite what you had thought was an office block and he had started coming in every day at eleven thirty. He had a black coffee and some kind of pastry. You had been struck by his intelligence and had surprised him with your own. The two of you had flirted on and off for weeks before he had asked you to dinner, something you suspected had to do with the blond man who had joined him on that particular day. The man you had later discovered was in fact Captain America himself, Steve Rogers.

You were falling for Loki, you could feel it, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. He never wanted to let you go, clinging to you in the morning until you pried his arms off so you could get to work. But still, you felt a hint of disappointment. You knew full well who Loki was, you knew about Asgard and everything he had done. The first night you had spent with him, you had been quivering with anticipation. The God of Mischief, the man who had led an alien army against the world. You had spent all night wondering, fantasising about what he was going to do to you. Would you make it to the bedroom, or would he take you up against the wall? You anticipated a rough ravishing, expecting to find bruises and bitemarks all over your body…but instead, he had been tender, gentle, taking you slowly to the brink of orgasm before crashing over it with you. With anyone else, it would have been perfect, but with Loki, it felt like something was off. You didn’t say anything, he was so loving and you didn’t want to upset him.

“Where is your head at, darling?” his soft voice brought you from your thoughts as he pulled you tighter against his chest.  
“Nothing,” you said.  
“Do not lie to me, little one,” Loki said, rolling you over so you were facing him, “Something is bothering you. Now, tell me.” He leaned in for a lazy kiss, his hands skimming over your back.  
“You’re gentler than I thought you would be,” you blurted out as he pulled away. He frowned down at you.  
“Am I not satisfying you? I thought…” he started.  
“No, no, you are,” you said quickly, “I didn’t mean I don’t enjoy the way we make love, it’s just…I thought you’d be different.”  
“How?” his voice was hard, making you want to pull away a little.  
“I…I thought you would be…rougher,” you said, “More love-bites than kisses, and tying me to the headboard.”

Loki moved over you so you were laying on your back, him hovering over you. He bent down so his lips were by your ear.  
“Is that what you want?” he whispered, “Would you like me to bind you, hand and feet, to the bed? Take my pleasure from you any way I wish, with no concern for you? Or would you rather I take you on the floor, or against the wall?” You shivered beneath him at his words.  
“Oh, that is what you want,” he said, “If that is so, allow me to grant your wish.” He lifted one hand and clicked his fingers. You felt pressure around your wrists and they were pulled upwards towards the headboard. Your legs were straightened by something pulling on your ankles, pulling them apart towards the corners of the bed. You whimpered and lifted your hips a little.  
“Oh, my precious little dove,” he said, his fingers tracing your cheek, “I’m going to make you beg.” He pulled back and rolled you over. There was nothing physical tying you to the bed but when you tried to move your wrists you felt something holding them in place.

Loki’s hands ran down your back.  
“Rough, love-bites,” he whispered gently, “I can be rough. I can give you love-bites.” His hands reached your bottom and gripped it, making your breath catch in your throat. You felt his lips touch your spine as he kissed down it. There was the soft graze of his teeth as he nipped at one buttock and then the other. He pulled back. There was a swish and a sharp sting as his hand collided with your flesh. You yelped as you felt heat course through you.  
“Did you like that, love?” he asked, rubbing his hand over your centre, “Was that what you wanted?”  
“Oh, yes, Loki,” you said breathlessly, “More.”  
“More?”  
“Yes, Loki, please, give me more,” you begged. He slapped your ass again.  
“Look at that,” he said, “Your pretty, little juicy cunt is twitching for me.” You moaned into the pillow, feeling yourself clench at his words.  
“Do you want me?” he said, gripping your flesh and digging his fingers in.  
“Yes, Loki,” you said, “I want you. Please. I want you, inside me, please. Fuck me.” He lifted your hips so you were on your knees.  
“Look at that wet pussy, dripping for me,” he said, running his fingers over your slit, “Oh, you’ve wanted this, haven’t you? You’ve wanted the trickster so badly.”

You felt him nudge his hardened member at your entrance and moaned.  
“Do you want this?” he asked, “You want me to fuck you hard, while you’re bound to the bed?”  
“Yes, Loki,” you said, feeling another rush of heat, “I want you in me. Take me hard.” He bent over you and kissed your neck, finding the spot right beneath your ear to lick and nip at, making you whimper and rut your hips backwards as he marked you.  
“Beg me, pet,” he said, “I want you to beg for my cock. And call me ‘Master’.”  
“Please, Master,” you said, smiling, “Please, give me your cock.”  
“Such a good little pet,” he whispered, pressing into you slowly.  
“Oh, please,” you begged, “Please, yes! Yes!” His hips pressed against your bottom as he buried himself in you to the hilt. You cried out as his length bumped against your cervix. He pulled out before ramming himself home once more.

His thrusts were hard, his rhythm uncertain, but he was doing as you had asked. He was giving you rough. His long fingers bruised your flesh, one hand pulled firmly on your hair to pull your head back, his lips, teeth and tongue assaulted your skin, marking you as his. You could feel it building inside you, an orgasm that promised to be as fulfilling as Loki’s cock pounding inside you.  
“Yes, Loki, master, yes!” you cried, almost screaming, “Oh! Loki! More, give me more.”  
“So vocal,” Loki grunted behind you, “My pretty little dove is singing for me. Sing, my darling, sing!” You tightened around him as he drove into you harder and faster. You came with a loud scream, somewhat muffled by the pillows. Loki let go of your hair, instead holding you firmly by the hips as he continued to thrust, drawing out your orgasm until he grunted, twitching inside you. You could feel the heat as he spent himself deep inside you.

He stayed there for a while before he pulled out of you. Whatever invisible force had been holding your wrists and ankles disappeared and you collapsed onto the bed, panting. You felt Loki pull you onto your back.  
“Rough enough for you, love?” he asked. You grinned and wound your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.  
“Yes,” you whispered against his lips, “Why have you not done that before?”  
“I was worried I might break you,” he replied, “But now that I see you can take it, well, I may be convinced to repeat it.”  
“Less Loki, more Trickster?” you asked.  
“Definitely more Trickster,” he replied, grinning.


End file.
